RWBY: Rwby's Guardian
by nights1234
Summary: There is always sadness behind every smile. When Ruby needs a guardian from her reoccurring nightmares, Weiss needs to escape from her family's shadow, and when Blake needs to let go of her past, how desperate will they be for answers? I won't list pairings because the relationship pairings are... Complicated.
1. Chapter 1: Nightmares

**This is my very first Fan Fic, and I hope that you like it, this is only the first chapter and I might do some more. Enjoy! (Btw im aware that the first chapter is short and i will try to work on it in the future, i just wanted to get something out there.)**

Ruby was having one of those dreams again. She dreamed that she was stuck in the Beacon sparring arena, with everyone at Beacon watching. The arena was filled with the creatures of Grim, Beowolves, Ursa, and Deathstalkers. She scanned the room; it was just like the last dream, except there were more monsters. She tried to reach for her weapon, Crescent Rose to protect herself, A Multi-use scythe with a 50 caliber-high impact sniper rifle. Unfortunately, there was no weapon to protect herself with. "This is just a dream." Ruby told herself, "I just have to hold on until help arrives." Ruby was very familiar with this dream. What would happen is that she would try to survive until her team Arrives, and they would help her to defeat all of these monsters. She stared at the Grimm, all of them just about ready to kill her. "Here goes nothing." She said.

Ruby dodged out of the way of the stinger of the Deathstalker, managed to trick an Ursa into killing a Beowulf, and she had managed to live so far. Then she heard a distinctive call. "RUBY!" yelled a girl from the stands. It was Yang, and she was with the rest of her team. Yang dove headfirst into the horde of monsters, and did what she did best. Yang had her eyes glowing red, and was surrounded by an almost transparent yellow flame, it was her aura. Yang ran fist first into an Ursa, and used her Ember Cecilia to propel her punch. As Ruby Remembered from her past dreams, that was supposed to kill the Ursi, Instead, it only knocked the Ursa back a couple feet, which got up and was completely unharmed.

That's not how the dream was supposed to go, she thought, and right after, Yang's gauntlet, Cecilia, exploded, knocking Yang and the rest of the team to the ground. Ruby's vision was blurred slightly and her ears were pounding and ringing in her head like a flash bang Grenade went off. She tried used her hand to stand herself up, and when she saw her hand, which she could not even see clearly, it had a red liquid on it. She thought that it was her own blood, but then she saw Yang.

Yang was Unconscious, as far as Ruby could see, and was lying on the ground, covered in blood, as a Deathstalker crawled up to her. "Yang!" Ruby shouted, but there was no response from her sister. She tried to run over to Yang, but was knocked way by the Deathstalker's left claw, into a wall, The back of Ruby's head was noticeably bleeding, and she felt something that she hadn't felt before in the dream; pain. Ruby was paralyzed and was helpless with her team still injured and unconscious from the explosion of Yang's weapon, but Ruby gained her vision back to see that Weiss's weapon, Myrtenaster, was on the other side of the Arena. Her body was surrounded by Ursa, and when they moved away from her, Ruby saw was Weiss' body, a bloody corpse. "Weiss!" Ruby called but there was no response, Weiss was dead.

The Ursa then moved onto Blake who was conscience, but trying to hold off a horde of Beowolves, but that was the least of the team's problems. The Deathstalker had reached, its victim, Yang, and was poised to strike. Yang had finally regained conscience, but was too late, as soon as she opened her eyes; Yang was impaled by the Deathstalker's sharp stinger. She gave a bloodcurdling scream, and was silent. The Deathstalker picked up Yang with his stinger and threw her to the side.

Last Blake was looking good for a person who was fighting off at least ten Beowolves, and was completely unscathed; but Ruby knew what was going to happen next. From the corpses of the dead Ursa, a King Taijitu was formed.. The venomous creature had created a circle around Blake, who was trapped in corner of the arena, and was coiling around her. The snake had created the base of his coil, and was closing in for the kill. Blake's weapon the Gambol Shroud was making high-pitched noise, as it scraped the armor of the King Taijitu, but it was too late, the snake had crushed Blake. The only person left on her team was her.

The Ursa were closing in on Ruby, and she was still unable to move. Her team was dead, and so would she. The Deathstalker's tail was poised to strike, and she would die the same way her sister did. The Death Stalker's stinger extended towards her. She lifted her hands up to cover her face. She burst awake to the blanket on top of her bed. She was hunched forward and was in a cold sweat.

**If you liked this, tell me and I might make more of it! This is the first chapter of a fan fiction that I am writing, so there might not be as much action in it, and I just want to know your opinions of it. If you see something that I can improve on, you can also tell me, and I will try to work on it in the future.**


	2. Chapter 2: Who's Adam?

**Yet another chapter where nothing very exciting happens, oh well. I hope you enjoy this chapter also, its not as dark as the last chapter, but i can't just kill off all the characters in two chapters right? :P (Maybe im just getting you attached to the characters so that i can kill them off later. HUAHAHAHAHA... Maybe not though)**

When Ruby woke up, she was awaited by 3 pairs of eyes, one of them belonged to Weiss, another belonged to Yang, and the last one belonged to Blake. Startled by her spectators, Ruby asked, "What are you doing?" Yang, who seemingly ignored Ruby's question, yelled "Good morning little sis!" in a voice volume that could wake up the whole school.

"No seriously, what are you guys doing." asked Ruby

"We heard you speaking our names while you slept." said Weiss

"Yea, what were you dreaming about." said Yang, still no quieter than before.

"It was nothing." Said Ruby, "I was just dreaming about…"

Ruby paused, she wanted to tell them the truth, but she was so scared, that she felt like crawling into a ball and crying. The nightmare wasn't just about her being in danger; it was about her team this time. She felt that if she told them, that they would think that she meant that they were not good enough to defend themselves. She could not let her friendships be in ruined because of a misunderstanding and a nightmare.

"A party that we were all in." continued Ruby, "Yea, and Weiss was talking to this dreamy guy with perfect hair, and Yang told me that she was having the time of her life, and Blake-"

"Please Ruby, just stop." Blake said, looking up from her book "I know that you are lying."

"Are you calling my little sister Ruby a liar? She would never lie!" Yang said even louder than before.

"Remember I am a Faunus." Said Blake as she undid her bow to show her cat ears "and even though I left the White fang when the new leader of the organization came to power, Adam-" She caught herself mid-sentence. "I learned how to tell if people are lying." She quickly said.

Blake had caught her mistake a little too late. She had instantly regretted saying his name because it hurt her. Adam was a special person to her, after the organization changed, so did Adam. Adam wanted a future for them together, in a world where they could settle down, without discrimination against the Faunus, and live peacefully.

"Who is this Adam guy." said Weiss in a mocking tone "your boyfriend?"

"Shut up." said Blake extremely forcibly, trying to get them to avoid the subject, but they seemed oblivious to her tone.

"Come on Blake" said Yang now with a controlled volume "You can tell us, we won't tell anyone else"

The girls discussed who Adam was, ignoring Blake's warnings to be quiet. Blake was getting frustrated. She hated him; who he became once the violence started. A once peaceful person, whom she loved, became an unemotional, cold, and cruel person, who only cared about what he wanted. She just wanted the Adam she knew to come back. But she knew that she was asking for too much.

"Maybe she left him because Adam didn't love her anymore." Weiss whispered to Yang

Normally Blake would not be able to hear what Weiss said, but since she was a Faunus, she heard everything.

"Shut up!" yelled Blake, storming out of the room with tears in her eyes. She slammed the door so hard that the team across the room, team JNPR opened the door to see what was going on.

"I wonder what got into her." Said Yang

"I gonna go find out." Said Ruby

Blake ran straight to her comfort spot, a tree that was near the fountain in front of beacon. Normally she would come there when she felt sad, or she had regrets that bothered her; and she cried. Blake was alone there, in a tree that reminded her of the tree that she and Adam waited in during Blake's last mission, where Blake's hope and love for Adam abandoned her, and in turn, Blake abandoned him. Blake cried, she felt hopeless and scared, like a cat in a tree, which she was. She wanted to read her book, which she left in her room. She never wanted the life that she had, but she couldn't help that. She needed someone that would protect her, someone she could talk too, someone to love her.

Ruby asked the rest of her team, and also team JNPR to help them find Blake. The wasn't the first time that Blake had gone missing, the first time being when Blake accidentally snapped and told the team that she was a Faunus in the White Fang. They looked everywhere for her, they looked at the shops, they looked at the parks, even Penny offered to check the dairy isles of all of the grocery stores in town. It was team JNPR that decided to search around Beacon to find her. Blake was done crying when she heard a rustle in the tree, all of a sudden; she saw orange hair and a pink heart appear in front of her. She felt something poke her nose, and heard someone say "boop."

It was Nora Valkyrie. Blake was extremely surprised to find Nora, and was even more surprised at how she came in.

"Hi Blake!" Nora said "watcha doin?"

"Do I have to answer that?" asked Blake, who was somewhat annoyed that her safe haven was invaded by someone.

"That depends, do you mind if I ask you 20 million times? Would you get annoyed? ooh i bet that you would be super duper duper annoyed. But it's fine right? Well do you mind? Do ya, Do ya Do ya?" said Nora extremely quickly that it took Blake a second to process what Nora just said.

"Actually I have a question, what is between you and Ren?" asked Blake.

"Nothing much, my family took him in after his parents died, we have been bestest of friends ever since." said Nora.

Normally obvious grammar mistakes would annoy Blake but she was curious. Nora always seemed so happy, and she was wondering how Nora could be so happy no matter what. Ren was always there for Nora, no matter how annoying Nora would be, and no matter how many circles she talked herself into. Blake wished that she could have someone that would be there for her, she wished that she could have Adam.

"Well, he listens to me, and he never gets annoyed no matter what I do." Nora said, then suddenly she sounded a bit darker "I was always a social outcast. whatever I did, I was never socially accepted. Then my parents had a miscarriage, and my mother died shortly afterwards. My dad wanted to make up for it, so he adopted Ren. Ren was the first person that would actually accept me for who I was as a friend, not just a person with a pretty face who should just be ignored. To be quite honest, I love him, but I don't think he feels the same way about me."

There was a brief silence, only to be interrupted by a loud yell.

"Blake! Blake! Where are you! We're sorry Blake! Penny got you some milk!" It was her team, they had gone into the town, and returned with a small plastic bag. Nora waved to them thinking that she could try to get her attention, and she lost her balance fell out of the tree. Blake couldn't help but laugh. Blake dropped out of the tree, only to be hugged by Ruby.

"I thought that I had lost you again."

"Don't worry; I won't abandon you guys over my dead body."

"Oh, speaking about dead bodies I guess it's a better time than ever to tell you about my nightmare."

Since Ruby brought up her dream right after Blake mentioned her dead body, Blake was suddenly interested. Ruby told them about the reoccurring dream that she has been having, and how it suddenly changed. Ruby told them about why she said their names, and how scared that made her. As Ruby told the story, her eyes began to water; at the end, she couldn't keep her composure, and began sobbing.

For the next week, Ruby became a lot closer to the rest of her team; there was a voice in her head telling her that she should protect them, and another voice that told her that she could not save them. It made her question her judgment. She needed someone to save her from her nightmares, and Blake needed someone to truly love her. Team RWBY wasn't complete.

**Thank you once again for reading the second installment of my little book series. This wasn't as dark as the first chapter where everyone died, but I wasn't really going for a really super sad depressing story. Again thank you, and I hope you enjoy this chapter also. Remember I always enjoy feedback on my story, where I can improve, and suggestions on the story itself.**


	3. Chapter 3: Mirrors

**Yet another chapter of background, I just wanted to give you the mindset of all the characters, so that you know where they are all coming from while you get attached to them.**

Ruby had another one of those dreams again, instead of a horde of Grimm, the monsters were just limited to Beowolves, and a King Taijitu, and this time, she was with Blake, who had her weapon, the Gambol Shroud. Blake glanced at Ruby, and said the words that she had said before.

"_Don't worry; I won't abandon you guys over my dead body."_

Ruby recognized the type of Grimm that was in her dream. It was the exact monsters that killed her in Ruby's last dream. "Wait Blake!" Ruby yelled, but it was no use, Blake had gone in on the monsters that were intent on killing her. Ruby couldn't watch her friend die for a second time, but she had no choice. "Why me?" she thought, the two voices in her head yelling at every thought that occurred to her. Ruby was helpless, she could not defend herself, and she was just a problem for Blake, her biggest fear. Ruby's only fear was not fitting in, and to become an outcast, and that's what she was right now, a defenseless little girl that was only in the way.

Blake seemed to be holding her own; she managed to strike down every single Beowulf that had approached her. But was noticeably weary, unlike her usual self, and she could not keep this up, she was going to be killed unless something happened. Ruby decided that she would have to be that something.

"Hey ugly!" yelled Ruby, then she stuck her tongue at the large King Taijitu. Ruby had no plan whatsoever, but she knew that something would have to be done. She rolled out of the way of both of the King Taijitu's heads, and was looking good. Blake was trying to pierce the armor of the King Taijitu with no luck. Then all of a sudden, the King Taijitu suddenly stopped, Ruby wondered what happened, hoping that Blake had killed it. Apparently she didn't because Blake didn't expect it either. Blake lost her balance, and fell to the ground with a loud thud. Blake clutched her arm, and yelled in deafening agony. The King Taijitu had just switched targets, and was advancing towards Blake with extreme speed. It had coiled around the now defenseless Blake, and was advancing for the kill. "No!" Ruby yelled as she closed her eyes, trying not to think of what would happen next.

"It's just a dream." she said, "Blake is perfectly fine." Despite her self-coaching, Ruby could not help but cry. When she opened her eyes, there was an unknown stranger with red Spiky hair and a mask of Grimm, who held Blake in his arms. The King Taijitu had several gashes on it, and it disappeared back to the dust that if was formed from. This stranger carried Blake over to Ruby and set her down on the floor. "Hey Blake, it's me, Adam." said Adam "wake up." Blake opened her eyes, and they were filled with tears.

"Oh my god" said Blake with an extremely weak voice "it's you." Blake looked extremely weak. Ruby knew from her past dreams what would happen next. Blake looked at her broken arm, there was two massive holes in it, and where there should have been blood, was purple liquid; the venom of the King Taijitu.

"Adam, what happened to you, you've changed." asked Blake.

"I'm sorry." said Adam.

Then Blake coughed, and she closed her eyes, only to not open them. Blake was dead; the only person who was more moved by this than Ruby was Adam. Adam brought out his sword Wilt, and proceeded to place it in front of his stomach. Ruby had remembered the Samurai from the stories that Yang had read to a child, and closed her eyes so that she couldn't see this Adam person commit suicide, no matter who he was. Then her vision turned white. She then had a dream in a completely different setting. She was in a hallway running, until he bumped into Jaune while trying to turn a corner. Then she woke up.

Yet again Ruby was awaited by 3 pairs of eyes.

"Did you have nightmare again?" asked Weiss.

"Did we all die again?" asked Yang.

"I am genuinely interested." said Blake.

"Well..." said Ruby.

Ruby wanted to tell them, but she didn't want Blake to know that she saw Adam and have another breakdown. But Blake would be able to tell if Ruby was lying, and she was not about to make that mistake again.

"This time it was only Blake" she said extremely quickly. "Nobody else was there. There were Beowolves, and a super big snake guy, I forgot what the professor called him. Blake was fighting them, and I decided to help her, then she snake stopped, then Blake fell, then the snake guy was about to kill Blake then there was this big BOOM! And then-"

"Whoa, slow down there little sis" said Yang trying to comprehend what ruby had just said.

"Blake," said Ruby trying to get to the point "It was Adam, Adam told said that he was sorry. I don't think that you have given him a good enough chance."

Blake looked away for a second obviously trying to avoid Ruby's eyes. Blake wanted to give Adam a second chance, but it was obviously too late for that. Ruby wanted to change the subject, because Ruby knew that Blake was going to get mad, or maybe sad, Ruby didn't know that yet.

"So Weiss what did you dream about?" said Ruby trying to change the subject.

"Uh" said Weiss with hesitation. "I dreamed about tests that I have to study for."

"You people are such bad liars." said Blake with disgust.

"Seriously tell us Weiss!" said Ruby bouncing on the bed now, which wasn't the safest thing to do, considering that her bed was suspended by ropes on top of Weiss's bed. Ruby was shaking both her, and Weiss' bed, and suddenly a loose sheet of paper fell out of Weiss' pillow. Yang picked it up and read what it said.

_Dreams_

_By Weiss Schnee_

_While I Sleep I can be free_

_But there is no such thing as true freedom_

_While I sleep, I begin to dream,_

_I dream of myself._

_When I Dream I am watched on a Stage_

_I am watched by mirrors of my personality_

_One is of life_

_The second is of love,_

_The third is of loneliness,_

_The fourth is of anger,_

_The fifth one is appreciation_

_But the sixth one is not a mirror,_

_It is who I want to be, _

_Strong, confident, appreciated_

_Loved._

Weiss immediately grabbed it out of Yang's hand, and stuffed it into her pillow. Weiss's face went from pale white to a reddish pink. She was obviously embarrassed at her friends finding her poem. She knew that she was going through a hard time, that she had gotten everything that she wanted as a child, except for the thing that she really wanted. She wanted love, and attention, her parents were never there for her as a child, and they were never there for her at all. Weiss just wanted to be appreciated, and she wanted to become a huntress to help people. So that people would not think of her as the heiress to the Schnee Company, but as Weiss, the person. She was sick and tired of just being another pretty face with nothing behind it, she hated being what other people wanted her to be, she was sick of being a mirror of personalities.

Weiss calmly walked out of the room while saying, "I'm gonna go grab something to eat." The team decided that they would go with Weiss after she walked out; but when they left the room to catch up to her, she was gone.

"Maybe she was starving?" said Yang.

"I don't think so." replied Ruby.

"Well let's look for her." said Blake.

Weiss was running away from the room, when she accidentally bumped into Jaune, who lost his balance and fell on top of Weiss with a thud. Jaune was coming back to his room after eating breakfast so that he could get to class on time for once.

"Oh my" said Weiss "I'm so sorry, oh wait, it's you."

"He- hey what's that supposed to mean!" replied Jaune getting up.

"Oh, nothing" said Weiss.

"Well be more careful not to hurt yourself next time." said Jaune.

"Are you mocking me?" Weiss instantly replied angrily.

"Of course not, I respect you Weiss, and I uh..." Jaune paused and realized how awkward his sentence was.

"Come on, spit it out." said Weiss impatiently.

" I don't want you to get hurt Weiss." continued Jaune.

"What happened to that snow princess bullshit that you said during the beginning of the year!" said Weiss still angrily.

"Look I'm sorry about that, my parents say that all girls look for in a man is confidence." said Jaune said extremely panicked, knowing that Weiss was one of his only friends, and that he had absolutly no chance of getting any other ones. "Can we just start over?"

"Whatever" said Weiss disgusted at how pitiful Jaune sounded.

"Hello Ms. Weiss, I'm Jaune Arc." said Jaune while offering a handshake to Weiss.

"First, I don't shake hands, and second, your supposed to say the last name after Ms?" Weiss replied while crossing her arms across her chest , while Jaune looked disappointed that he screwed up the friendship right after he asked to start over.

"I'm so sorry, it's just that I was thinking that Weiss Schnee is still just Weiss, because your name doesn't really define you, you are who you are, and people should respect that… right? At least that's what my mom told me. Please don't say that I screwed up our friendship after I asked to start over. I'm not that bad with women right?" asked Jaune.

Weiss was taken back a little bit, Jaune, who was the biggest loser she knew, was the only person she knew that respected her for being her.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Jaune." she said, before walking away with a smile on her face.

Ruby was running through the halls, and couldn't find Weiss anywhere; she turned a corner, and ran straight into Jaune. "Oh, shit" said Jaune before he tried to get up. "First Weiss, and then now you." Ruby helped Jaune up, "Wait you saw Weiss?" asked Ruby. "Yea she went that way," said Jaune pointing to the direction that Weiss bumped into Jaune. "Thanks!" Ruby said "the strange thing is that I had a dream we bumped into each other while I was sleeping." Jaune replied, "Yeah well I heard that some people can see the future when they dream." Ruby got up and continued running, "Thanks for the help!" she yelled back. The whole time the words "Yeah well I heard that some people can see the future when they dream." If that was true, what about the nightmares.

**Thanks for reading the third part of Rwby's guardian, if you liked it let me know, if you want to follow the rest of the story, click the follow button, if you have and feedback for me, let me know, I hope you enjoyed this. The last part im not sure is a fact, but sometimes when i dream, i would see something, if even for a split second, then whatever happened in the dream would happen to me, im not sure if im weird, or that's normal, can someone find out for me?**


	4. Chapter 4: Confessions

**Hey sorry that this chapter took so long, I originally got an idea for what this chapter was supposed to be, but it felt unnatural, and not like something I would write so I scrapped it and started over. So I went and I asked some people for help, mainly ****Knight of the Void****, ****roosterteethfanatic****, and ****Half-Blind Otaku****. So shoutout to them for giving advice to a starting writer. If you guys have a bit more time on your hands, check out RoosterTeethFanatic's community ****Best of RWBY Fanfiction, and Half-Blind Otaku's Thus Kindly I Scatter. I will have the links to them at the bottom of the story. As Always if you have any feedback or suggestions for me, Hit me up with a Message telling me what you would like to tell me. I will try to update every Friday/Wednesday but that is subject to change. If you would like the story and want to know when I update, click the follow/fav button at the top, it lets me know that I have people out there looking for my work.**

Ruby was the first person to find Weiss. Weiss was curled into a ball in the corner of the entrance of Beacon crying her heart out. Ruby believed that she knew what Weiss was feeling, but Ruby's experiences told her otherwise. Before, Ruby had thought that she knew what Blake was going through, that Blake was just fighting for equal rights for the people who couldn't defend themselves, but she didn't know the slightest bit about what Blake felt. When Blake revealed that she was a Faunus, Ruby was a little girl thinking that it was just Blake's morals that Weiss was pushing in, but now Ruby understood so much more.

Blake was a girl who just wanted to live normally. She said she became a member of the White Fang because she believed that she could get equality among her kind with humans, and Ruby had gathered that Blake truly believed that. Ruby now knew that Blake was a Faunus, and the White Fang meant more to Blake then she let on. Ruby could picture a black-haired cat Faunus girl at the front of the revolution, and the mental scar that girl bore in her when the organization changed against their original ideals. Ruby knew her mistake with Blake's problem, and knew that she would never make that mistake ever again.

"Hey Weiss," said Ruby in a low voice, almost sounding depressed herself, "What's the matter?"

"Who cares" replied Weiss with a sigh, lowering her voice as she continued "You wouldn't understand me anyways."

"Nope." said Ruby instantly, trying the method that she used on Jaune to get him to open up to her.

"Stop it Ruby" said Weiss with frustration in her voice "I don't want to hear it."

"Ok, then I'll listen." said Ruby trying to calm Weiss down.

"It's just," Weiss paused mid-sentence, trying to turn her thoughts into words "ugh!" Weiss yelled in frustration.

Weiss didn't know what to think. She didn't want to hear whatever Ruby had to say. Ruby knew nothing about her situation, and she didn't want fake advice. She knew as a child, her parents had been trying to comfort her, spoiling her with the things that she wanted. She knew now what an insincere response was. Her parent's lack of love had ruined her childhood; she got what she wanted, when she wanted, with no hesitation. The one thing that she needed was never given to her. She needed recognition, she needed a life, and she needed expression. She needed a family, not just a title.

"So let me know" said Ruby comfortingly, in a soft controlled voice "If I don't know, then tell me, show me what you're feeling."

The air suddenly turned dry, the cold walls that she had cuddled against suddenly became warm, as if mocking Weiss, suffocating her as she tried to tell her story that was already hard enough to say. She wanted to yell it to the world, her sadness, her life. Then Weiss' hand became cold, bringing her back into reality. Ruby was holding her hand. They met each other's gaze and they stood there for a second.

"I want to know." Pleaded Ruby "Weiss, please. I can't begin to comprehend what you are thinking, but I know that as a team leader, it's my job to listen. Look Weiss, I don't care about the stuck up girl Weiss, or the heir to the Schnee Company. All I care about Weiss, my teammate.

It was silent; the eye contact was symbolic, as if they were each daring the other to make the next move. Ruby wanted Weiss to understand that she was here to listen, not to give advice. Ruby wanted to help Weiss find her own path. Weiss wanted Ruby to understand her, for her not to say anything, but just understand. Weiss knew that Ruby had no clue what was going through Weiss' head, and it was childish of her to think that way, but it was the only thing that she could do. Weiss wanted to shut Ruby out, like she did with all of the others. "No, this time" Weiss thought, "This time will be different."

Weiss leaned closer to Ruby. "Do you want to know what I'm like? What I really feel inside?" Weiss leaned back looking down at her hands. "I guess I haven't spoken to anyone about this really, but inside, I…" she paused, if only just for a second. " I just do know anymore. Ever since I went to Beacon, ever since I met you, I have questioned my life. For once, I didn't get what I wanted, and there was nothing I could do about it. I went to Beacon to prove myself. I thought that if I went to Beacon… Well I really didn't know what I thought anymore…" There was a pause, and Weiss once again broke the silence. "I dues I just wanted to show the world that I wasn't some helpless little girl who cried because she didn't get what she wanted. I just wanted to be Weiss, not Miss Schnee. I just wanted…"

There was another deadly pause as Ruby was trying to comprehend what she had just heard. The Spoiled, rich girl that Ruby had associated with Weiss was actually nothing like her at all. Ruby replied to Weiss, closing her eyes in thought of what to say in such a delicate moment, and she decided to say what she thought. "You just wanted to be recognized; just like I wanted to be recognized when I first came to Beacon. I was so desperate to prove my skills that… That I lost track of who I was. I wanted to show everyone that I wasn't some girl that was too young to be any good. I know that I can't be that person who makes you feel any better, you have to find that yourself, but I guess for now I can try. I guess-"

Ruby was cut off by Weiss, Ruby had closed her eyes to reflect on her emotions and the words that she was saying. When she opened her eyes, her eyes met Weiss', but this time, it was different. Weiss couldn't take it anymore, she had so many emotions, inside of her, and she had no way to comprehend or even translate what she was feeling into words. So she did the only thing that she could do to relieve her emotions. Weiss plunged face first without hesitation, and kissed Ruby.

It was like nothing that Weiss had felt before; she had felt happiness, but never like this. Her heart started pounding and her breaths gradually started getting shorter. "Is this what happiness is? What actually happiness is?" she thought. Then it was over. She pulled back, and all of it went away. She wanted to forget it ever happened. She wanted to hide her face and pretend that never happened, but it happened, and she knew it, but she for once had no regrets. "Well maybe we can get through this together?" said Weiss softly

"Well actually, I need to tell you something." said Ruby, touching the tips of her fingers together nervously, her checks still blushing. "The nightmare that I had, well I guess I was looking for someone to protect me. When I have the dream… the nightmare, I can't do anything, that's what bothers me. I'm sorry Weiss, right now, I don't know how you feel for me, but I don't think I feel the same. I don't think that I can handle another person right now, with their whole problem. To tell you the truth, I don't think that I can even handle mine."

"Well I guess that is that then." said Weiss. "Promise you won't tell anyone else about this, okay?"

"I Promise, as team leader" Ruby said dignified, and then her voice became quieter, and humble. "and as your friend."

"Hey! Over here!" yelled a voice, it was Blake, standing across the courtyard, waving her hand to get their attention. Weiss got up, "You coming?" she asked. "In a second," said Ruby, not moving. "Okay, then I guess I'll see you later?" asked Weiss, walking away. For once, Ruby was too stunned to think.

Ruby sat there, thinking. "Was Weiss supposed to be the one to protect me from my nightmare? What if Jaune was right, and I really was dreaming the future? Then does that mean I just blew my only chance? What if I…" her thoughts trailed off. She didn't know what to do. Maybe it was a perfect, maybe Weiss was supposed to be her hero, but she didn't know. Ruby was so confused, drowning within her own sea of thoughts. "What if? What if?" kept repeating inside of her head, with no answers. She had never been like this before. She didn't know whether to forget about it, or to linger onto the memory just a little longer. She knew that it was wrong, but it felt right, like she was the princess in the storybooks, rescued from her tower of nightmares, only to be thrown back in to a castle of doubt and regret. Finally she got up, and headed back into the dorm room, thinking about the question in her head that was never completed, "What if?" she thought "What if?" She didn't know what to do, it was killing her, and she didn't know why.

**Thanks so much for reading this chapter of RWBY's Guardian; I really hoped that you liked it! I will try to update this every Friday and Wednesday, but I think that if it becomes difficult I will only update once a week. If you have any feedback for me, or suggestions for the story, I would be happy to read your reviews. If you want to keep updated when I post new chapters, check every Friday/Wednesday, but the schedule is subject to change, so if you want the most reliable way to keep updated, click the follow button up at the top!**

**If you did want to check out these excellent communities, the links are down here:**

community/Best-of-RWBY-Fanfiction/110981/

community/Thus-Kindly-I-Scatter/111812/


	5. Chapter 5: Someone who Listens

**Hey guys, this is the fifth chapter in my Rwby's guardian series, I hope that you like it. I might not be able to update it on friday because of finals, so if you want to stay recent and find out when I upload, make sure to follow. I can't really post update chapters, and I don't want to either, so that is the only way i know to keep you guys/girls updated. **

Blake was wondering aimlessly, reading her book that was marked with her signature. She had memorized the routes to her classes, so she didn't pay much attention to where she was heading. She was reading a book about a Faunus girl, who found a man who cared for her, but when she needed him the most; he had vanished, becoming a figment of her imagination. This was the book that Blake was reading when she first met Ruby. Of course the book had described some… graphic intimate scenes, so she didn't want to say much about it, especially since it was so one who at first she didn't know. Blake wasn't looking at where she was going and bumped into Ren. Neither of them were watching where they were going, one reading a book, and the other carrying a stack of them.

"I'm so sorry." said Blake, picking up her black book. She looked at Ren, completely covered by hardcover books, some of them Nora's Blake guessed. "So hey, uh I'm sorry about that, wasn't watching where I was going." said Blake, helping Ren off the ground "Do you need any help with those?"

Ren put his hand to his head where a book had fallen on him. "No, don't worry, I'm used to it." replied Ren "Well I have to get to class, are you coming?" Blake halted at his offer. She wanted to say yes, so badly, but she didn't know why. Normally she would enjoy privacy, but she didn't know why. "Maybe just this once" she thought. "Sure." said Blake, with a smile.

For some reason, it felt like for once she was not alone. For once, she had something. Blake knew that her thoughts were childish; she had her team, Ruby, Yang, and even Weiss, but somehow, it felt… different. She felt like Adam was by her side. "Is this what Faunus adolescence is like?" she thought jokingly. Finally they had reached the door to the General History room; Blake had started to move to open the door, but her intentions were cut short by Ren, who had beat her to the door. Still struggling with the books, he had the courtesy to open the door for her. In Blake's mind, a little kindness went a long way, considering that she was used to being mistreated as she was a Faunus. But Ren didn't know that.

Blake strode over to her seat, and sat down, opening her books to the page that they had last left off on; The founding of the White Fang. "As your reading assignment should have told you, when the new leader of the White Fang came to power, he was in such a position of power, but what was his downfall?" Professor Oobleck said to class. "Ignorance!" he yelled suddenly. Oobleck was a… unique teacher. He was extremely hyperactive, and could barely be made apart from a blur when he was dashing around the room. "So! Let me ask you, what are your opinions on the Faunus and the White Fang. There are no wrong answers, only stubbornness!" yelled the professor still dashing around the room.

"Mr. Winchester!" yelled the professor, waking Cardin from his daydream.

"W-w-what?" he stammered.

"So Cardin, what is your opinion on the Faunus and the White Fang as a whole?" asked Oobleck inquisitively, seemingly oblivious to the fact that Cardin wasn't paying attention.

"Well I think that the White Fang and the Faunus can suck it up, after what the White Fang have done to earn their rights, they don't deserve rights or they will ruin our society." replied Cardin looking for any Faunus that could possibly be offended by this, after seeing no visible Faunus , he sat back down with a grin on his face.

"Ignorance, simply despicable! Does anyone else have an opinion that does not feature such a broad generalization?" Nobody in the room had bothered to raise their hand, as some had the same opinions as Cardin, and others were just not paying attention. Then someone raised their hand, ever so slightly.

"Yes, Lie Ren? Do you have something to add to our conversation?" asked Oobleck. The class had turned to face him. "Yes in fact, I think that despite the actions of the White fang, their original intentions were pure. I had noticed from my past experiences with Faunus that they were very surprised that someone had shown them kindness, showing that they were very used to being mistreated. I personally think that unlike Cardin" Upon hearing his name, Cardin turned and sneered at Ren. Nevertheless Ren continued. "I think that all Faunus should only be judged by their own actions, and nothing else."

The class was silent. Suddenly Professor Oobleck piped up again. "Very well said Mr. Ren, remind me to give you extra points to that already outstanding GPA of yours after class." Then the bell rang, "Next class, we will be discussing and reviewing General Lagoon's battles. For homework I expect a paper on the treatment of the Faunus, and Faunus rights."

Blake walked out of the classroom, thinking about what Ren had said. The words that Ren had said; "I think that all Faunus should only be judged by their own actions, and nothing else." echoed in her head. Did he really mean what he said? Did he really think that about Faunus? Would he think the same about her? She could read so many people, but Ren was so reserved. Was he naturally reserved, or was he hiding something? So many questions troubled her minds, and she wanted answers. She stopped and took out her black book to read; she decided to wait for Ren.

"Well, if you want to touch her you'll have to go through me he said, protecting her. He had his back to a wall, and no way of defending himself, or her, but he had to try."

"Wait a second" she thought, this wasn't her book. She checked the back of the book. It read "A compelling love story of two teens, a young man and a Faunus girl. Both trying to find equality for the Faunus, but will they succeed in their unlikely relationship? Or will the mistreatment of the Faunus tear them apart forever." This was too convenient; this was Ren's equally embarrassing book. Then Blake realized something. Does that mean… shit, and he had her book. This book was just as equally embarrassing as her's and she wasn't about to confront him over that, but deep inside, she wanted to talk to him again. She didn't understand why; what did she find in him? He was just a silent person that was one of her friends. This was killing her; why was she thinking like this. Blake was confused; she wasn't sad, or jealous like other girls would be. She was just confused… and angry. She sat down and covered her face. "Why?" she whispered to herself, "Why does it have to be like this." Then she felt a hand on her shoulders. "I don't know what you're upset about, but I can listen to what you have to say, if that helps." Then she realized why she was like this. It wasn't about Ren's appearance or what he said. It was because he listened. "He listened, he would listen, listen to me…" she thought, those words echoing inside of her head. Ren spoke to her softly, "I don't mind if you would like to stay here, but do you want to go to the place where I go when I need time alone?" Blake nodded slightly. "Now, when we get there, tell me what is bothering you." Blake was overcome with emotions and started to cry. "Let's go" said Ren helping Blake to her feet. Blake knew that she wanted Ren, but it wasn't so simple. "Does Ren actually like me? What about Nora? Shit, What am I going to do?" Blake was thinking, with tears in her eyes, and she looked at Ren. Did she want this or was it just a phase? Was this worth hurting Nora? Then Ren smiled, his smile wasn't perfect like the smiles that she reads about in her books, but there was something about it. It was reassuring, and it was attentive, most of all, it was genuine. Blake had made up her mind, she didn't want anyone else, she wanted Ren, even though she knew it was wrong. "What would Nora think?" she asked herself. But she had made up her mind. Blake needed someone to not give her bullshit advice, the "This is what I would do" and the "Well I think that you should.". Blake needed someone to listen to her. Blake needed Ren, now more than ever.

Ren looked at her and gave a small mischievous grin "So, I saw that you had my book, and I really liked reading yours." Blake looked at him, "You can tell a lot about a person by what they read."

"What was he getting at." For once, Blake had no clue.

**Thanks for reading the fifth installment of the Rwby's guardian series. If you like it consider following and favoriting it to stay updated. I respond to almost all reviews if possible. I will try to get something out on Friday, but if I don't then you know why. So I hope that you check back, and I hope that you enjoy the rest of the series.**


	6. Chapter 6: A Collision of Emotions

**Hey guys, this is the 6****th**** chapter of the Rwby's Guardian series. I might not update as frequently during the week of finals, at least for this story. I might update other stories, so if you want to check those out, just click and follow my profile. Anyways I hope that you like this chapter.**

The sun had set, and it was night as Ren led Blake into the courtyard.

"So you saw my book?" asked Blake panicking, hoping the answer was no.

"So, what's wrong." asked Ren, still escorting Blake to this spot that Ren had mentioned. Where this spot was located? Blake still had no clue.

"What?" replied Blake. She knew exactly what Ren had meant, but she was hoping that Ren wouldn't press on about it.

"Come on, I don't know really what is bothering you, but I just want you to know that I am here for you." replied Ren keeping a calm composure.

Blake was taken slightly aback Ren's response. Ren sounded just like… Adam. As she thought about his name, it lingered in her mind like a scar. Blake knew that the past was the past and that she had given up on Adam; but it hurt. It was worse than any physical pain that Blake had ever felt. At least that would go away, but not this kind of pain. This kind of pain seared through her heart, and tore through her emotions. It wasn't hate, or dislike that hurt her; it was the feeling of betrayal. It was betrayal of a friend, someone who she had cared about, someone who she had dedicated her life to.

Ren wanted to know, but how much did she want to tell him? How would Ren react to this, would he be just like the others? Would he still accept her? So many questions were tossed around in her head, none of which were being answered. She was accustomed to keeping quiet about personal matters. She was so used to being quiet that she had forgotten how to speak and how to think for herself. She had forgotten what a real friend was like, relying only on the ones that she had. But her last real friend from the past died with Adam. She wanted to forget, she wanted to run away from all of her problems, but she couldn't. So she was trapped, held hostage by her own regrets.

Blake and Ren had finally arrived at their destination. It was the bench at the fountain in the front of Beacon. Blake had realized what made this spot so beautiful; it wasn't the bench, or the fountain. When she looked up, she marveled at the starry night sky. She had never seen a sight like this before, as her nights were normally spent indoors, or in the alleys. Ren offered her a seat at the bench. She sat and closed her eyes, if only just for a second.

"So, it's okay if you don't want to talk, but I want to know." said Ren trying to give a reassuring smile.

Blake didn't want to tell him, what good could he do? What could he have done to make things better? Even more questions were unanswered, "Maybe this was what I needed." She thought. "Well I guess I can't keep letting haunt me forever." Blake looked into Ren's eyes, and took a deep breath.

"I-" Blake began, but choosing the right words was harder than she thought. "I guess- I guess I don't even know."

There was a period of silence, and then Ren responded by putting his arm around Blake's shoulder "Well if we both don't know, maybe we can find out together."

Blake didn't know what to do, she just wanted someone to listen to her, Ren and Blake locked eye contact, and leaned in closer. Then, Blake lost all of her self control; she grabbed Ren's head and pulled it into hers. Blake was surprised; Ren didn't pull back, or hesitate. He accepted it, but why? Didn't he like Nora? That was what Blake had thought, but with this Blake wasn't sure.

After she was satisfied she pulled back, and looked Ren in the eyes, he was blushing, and shaking if only just a little bit. She knew what she was risking, and she could only wonder how Nora would react if she found out. What was she thinking; she couldn't betray her friend like that. Then what would make her any better than… Her thoughts stopped. She knew that she needed Ren, but she didn't know what to do about it.

"Well I guess I will see you tomorrow." said Blake, getting up and beginning to head back to her team room. Blake was smiling, and she didn't know why. Maybe it's because she had her first kiss, but Blake knew the main reason. It's because she had found someone who would listen to her. She found Ren, and she found herself.

The walk to her room took forever, but Blake didn't mind. She needed to process what had happened, and she needed to know what her actions meant. Blake's sadness was now replaced with something, Blake couldn't comprehend what she was feeling, but she knew that it was a feeling that she liked. Blake had gotten the attention she so desperately wanted. Blake had made it to her door, and opened it expecting everyone to be asleep, but she was wrong.

"So, what were you doing out so late?" asked Yang.

"We were worried about you." said Ruby.

"They kept me up all night to wait for you, so you better have a good reason for this." added Weiss.

Blake didn't want to say anything, she was tired, and she wanted to lie down. "Nothing happened." Blake said as she climbed into her bed and faced the wall.

"I waited a whole hour for you and I expect and answer!" exclaimed Weiss, crossing her arms on her chest.

"I said nothing." replied Blake, this time more aggressively.

"Come on Blake, tell us." Ruby tried to say comfortingly, to no avail.

"I said nothing" Blake said even more violently than before, "Now good night."

Weiss opened her mouth to say something back, but Yang grabbed Weiss' arm to silently signal that she shouldn't press the issue. Weiss gave a sigh and climbed into her bed.

Meanwhile, Ren had tried to come back to his room, only to be cut off by Nora. Nora had come from around a corner trying to find Ren this late at night after he didn't return. Nora seemed to be nervous about something, Ren could tell. Nora had never been good about hiding her emotions.

"H-hi Ren" said Nora looking down at her feet.

"Oh, hi" replied Ren, still distracted by tonight's events.

"I-I was wondering" Nora said, extremely nervous "will you go out with me?"

**Thank you for reading the 6****th**** chapter of the Rwby's guardian series. I really hope that you liked it. If you want to communicate to me just leave a review, and I will almost always get back to you. If you liked this consider following and leaving a favorite for this series. Again I hope that you enjoyed reading this, and that you have a wonderful day.**


	7. Chapter 7: Do you love me?

**Guys I am sooooooo sorry for the long break, I had finals that I needed to take care of, and some personal issues. I am really grateful that my followers from the beginning, and I really hope that you guys enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it, I might make more unpredictable breaks, just because I do have a life. So Enjoy!**

Weiss was needless to say confused about her predicament. She didn't like Ruby, but she still kissed her. Then why did it happen in the first place? She hated the idea of being a couple with Ruby. She knew that if they would appear as a couple, sooner or later, it would reach the public. Her parents would be furious with her, and everyone would know about it. Not only that, but lord knows how many creeps are going to start writing their own little stories about her and Ruby being fuck-buddies.

"Simply despicable" thought Weiss.

As Weiss was thinking about this, she slowly began to consider an idea. Maybe, just maybe, Weiss didn't like Ruby. Maybe she just liked the fact that she would listen to her. That she would not be a Ms. Schnee, just Weiss. Then she remembered Jaune.

"I'm so sorry, it's just that I was thinking that Weiss Schnee is still just Weiss, because your last name doesn't define you, you are who you are, and people should respect that… right?"

Those words started playing in her head, like a broken record. Maybe Jaune would work, Weiss thought. Then she realized what she had just thought, and shot the idea down.

"Did I really just think about Jaune and me, being together? He is such a loser. I think that I can do better than that." She said to herself quietly. Thinking it over, she didn't know though. She never pictured herself intimately with another girl, and not with one that is years younger than her no less. Nevertheless it still happened, so Weiss didn't completely give up on the idea. Weiss checked the clock; it was 9:00 time for her to make her way to the next class. Weiss sighed and started walking to her next class. The time passed slowly, as if allowing Weiss time to think. "What if Jaune suddenly didn't like me anymore? I remember the last time that I saw Jaune and Phyrrha, Phyrrha was trying to make a move on Jaune. What if Jaune likes Phyrrha, it would make sense, since they are on the same team. But does that mean that since Jaune and Phyrrha like each other, and they both sleep in the same room that…" Weiss stopped thinking about it, and started to create a plan to entertain herself. She had a plan, a very, very devious plan.

Weiss made it to class with little time to spare. As soon as she walked in, the bell rang signaling that class had begun. "So, as we have discussed previously…" Professor Port began, looking for hands from students to finish his statement. Weiss looked around at the rest of her class. Cardin, as always couldn't give less of a care about class. He was looking out the window, with his feet on the table, and an open notebook on his lap, so that it would appear as if he was taking notes. Ruby was trying to pay attention, or so it looked like. She was taking notes in her book, but every now and then, she would look out of the window for a few minutes before realizing that she was droning off, and getting back to work. Blake was also looking around, seemingly distracted by something.

Weiss sighed, and raised her hand. "We were talking about the best place to place to attack an Ursa, which was the underside, away from its armor."

"Very good Ms. Schnee, everyone open up your books to page 124!" replied Professor Port shifting his look to the rest of the class.

Everyone sighed collectively, including Weiss. She didn't want to think about "Ms. Schnee" anymore. Suddenly she wasn't interested in the lesson or the class either. After what seemed like forever to Weiss, the bell rang signaling the end of the class. Suddenly the room and hallways were filled with chatter and the muttering of unidentifiable words. Weiss had to find Jaune, even though she would never admit it to anyone, she was desperate for some attention. Also, she wanted to have some fun.

"Hey, Jaune can I talk to you about something?" asked Weiss with a shy and innocent voice.

"Uh, sure I guess." said Jaune, scratching the back of his head. He was slightly blushing, and his voice sounded skeptical. "What do you need?"

"Can you come with me?" asked Weiss, still keeping up her fake innocent appearance, as she led him through the halls. Finally they reached a door, and behind it was the rooftop. Weiss scanned her surroundings, and positioned herself so that Jaune was closer to the door, and Weiss was closer to the edge.

"I was wondering," Weiss started "Do you love me?"

Jaune was taken off guard, "Uh, not really." Jaune replied as he began to make a more defensive position for the fear of Weiss' Myrtenaster. He knew that Weiss could use her weapon to hurt him, and possibly castrate him. Weiss continued on with her set of questions.

"So, I guess you really did like Phyrrha," Weiss continued beginning to develop a smirk, just as Weiss had planned. Weiss didn't show it, but she was having so much fun playing with Jaune's emotions. She knew it was cruel, but she needed to take her mind off of what happened with Ruby.

Jaune was starting to panic, was Weiss trying to imply that she liked him? Jaune couldn't help but notice that Weiss was trying to back into ledge. "Was she, going to…" Jaune began to think, but he realized what was going to happen next, and couldn't let that happen.

"Well I guess there is really no reason to live anymore without love." said Weiss with a sigh backing into the ledge. "Weiss had raised both of her arms, and began to lean off of the building.

Weiss knew that she was perfectly safe, because of her glyphs being able to break her fall, but she hoped that Jaune didn't know that. Weiss began to fall backwards, only to have her hand caught by Jaune, and pulled back onto the rooftop.

Suddenly Weiss was pinned down by Jaune, she finally realized what had happened, and started to blush, and Jaune realizing the position that they were both in was blushing too. Jaune had finally realized that he had "saved" Weiss, and decided to make sure that she would not try to kill herself again. "I love you, my little snow princess. Don't ever scare me like that again." Jaune whispered into Weiss' ear before pressing his lips into hers.

Weiss was blushing, her heart was pounding. She thought that Jaune couldn't do anything, and that Jaune would start crying, and that would be a sight to see, she never expected this to happen. Weiss couldn't breathe, and she was struggling against Jaune, she never meant for this to happen. She could feel Jaune's tongue invading her mouth, trying to find hers. She never wanted any of this, but she got it. "Was this Karma?" Weiss thought, but Weiss knew that Karma never felt so good.

Jaune had finally gotten up off of Weiss, and offered his hand to help her up. She took it, and started to walk away through the hallways. Weiss was so torn between two parts of her, she knew that Jaune's touch was ecstasy, but she knew that it would never work out. What would her parents think? Weiss need some time to think while she was walking alone.

"Hey Weiss." said a voice that brought her back into reality.

It was Yang, who just so happened to be heading back to the team room also. "So what's with you?"

"Oh nothing." replied Weiss, wanting someone to tell her story too, but at the same time not wanting someone else to know of her problems.

"I know something's, wrong. Or else you wouldn't be looking that way." continued Yang, trying to comfort Weiss. "Are you having boy troubles?"

"Yes." mumbled Weiss, sadly, now taking interest at her feet and the ground.

"Oh, well do you want to talk about it?" asked Yang determined, not taking no for an answer.

Weiss sighed, taking a deep breath before opening her mouth.

"Well where do I begin?"

**Thank you for reading this chapter of RWBY's guardian, again if you enjoyed this chapter let me know by favoriting it. If you have any feedback, either positive or constructive please tell me. I hope that you enjoyed reading this, and I hope that you guys have a wonderful day.**


End file.
